With the continuous developing of display technology, a variety of display products with different properties are also produced for meeting different operation requirements. A foldable flexible display device is a new display device with flexibility. When a foldable display device is used by a user, the foldable electric product can be unfolded in order to completely unfold a flexible display screen, to present a large display frame. When the foldable electric product is carried by a user, it can be folded. Although a part of the display frame size may be sacrificed, the foldable electric product would be conveniently carried since it has small size after being folded.